


Ad nauseam

by urbanmagician



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты, - сказал Роберто не без теплоты. - Жалкая пьяная шлюха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad nauseam

\- Ты, - сказал Роберто не без теплоты. - Жалкая пьяная шлюха.

Ева рассмеялась, не совсем понимая, почему.

Судя по голосу и звукам шагов, Роберто зашел в номер и теперь маячил где-то вне ее поля зрения, которое на данный момент ограничивалось потолком.

Ева не могла поднять голову или сдвинуться с места, даже если бы хотела. Она лежала поверх покрывала в одной сорочке, с затекшей, неудобно задранной рукой, и знала, что если сядет – ее стошнит. Мысль "Надо меньше пить" с каждым похмельем проносилась мимо платформы под названием «Разум Евы» всё быстрее. Этот экспресс-поезд больше не совершал там остановок.

Она почувствовала, как рядом с ней прогнулся под его весом матрас. Облизнула сухие губы, морщась от оставшейся на них горечи.

\- Уйди, - пробормотала Ева. - Мне плохо.

\- Не сомневаюсь, – сказал Роберто и положил горячую руку на ее колено.

\- Уйди, – повторила она, беспомощно чувствуя, как его ладонь скользит выше, по бедру, под сорочку и задирает ее.

\- Пожалуйста, не сейчас, - она хрипло попробовала попросить снова, но уже осознала, что это бесполезно. Роберто приподнял ее как большую неуклюжую куклу, потянул за ткань сорочки и снова опустил её тело обратно на кровать. Сорочка собралась складками у ее шеи.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - процедила она. Что-то в этом было, конечно, в прохладе на ее обнаженной груди, в его силе и власти над ней, но, блядь, участившийся пульс привёл к тому, что болезненные удары в ее голове тоже участились, и это не способствовало романтическому настрою.

\- Только посмей, – сказал Роберто ровным, но при этом недвусмысленно угрожающим тоном. Его пальцы сжались на шее Евы.

Она моментально наполовину протрезвела. Глаза Евы широко распахнулись, и она схватилась за его руку, тщетно пытаясь разомкнуть его пальцы.

Роберто проигнорировал эту возню. Раздвинул ее бедра второй рукой, устраиваясь между ними, а потом провел ладонью по ее телу, грубо лаская.

Ева полу-застонала полу-захрипела, чувствуя, как вопреки всему твердеют соски и становится горячо и влажно между ног.

\- Сукин сын, - выдавила из себя Ева и снова с трудом глотнула воздуха.

Теперь был его черед чему-то рассмеяться. Затем Роберто толкнулся в нее, и, не давая ей ни секунды передышки, сразу же задал быстрый резкий ритм.

Ева извивалась, царапала его руку, молотила по ней кулаками изо всех сил.

А он просто продолжал трахать ее, выверяя давление так, чтобы она могла дышать, пусть и не без усилий. Второй рукой Роберто продолжал ее лапать, больше всего внимания уделяя ее груди.

Гостиничная кровать поскрипывала под беспощадным ритмом их соития.

Ева сдалась. Она захрипела, выгибаясь и сжимая ноги вокруг него, обессиленно раскидывая руки, пока мир вокруг и внутри неё взрывался. Перед глазами плясали пятна, то ли от невыносимого удовольствия, то ли от удушья.

Ева почувствовала, как Роберто кончает внутри нее. Как всегда, не издавая ни единого звука.

Он влажно выскользнул из нее, потом, наконец, отпустил ее шею. Матрас снова прогнулся, когда Роберто сел рядом, повернувшись к ней спиной. Зашуршал какой-то оберткой.

Ева догадалась, что он вскрывает пачку сигарет, но сейчас она была слишком занята тем, что жадно глотала сладкий, вновь доступный воздух.

Затем она села, сжала зубы, перегнулась через другую сторону кровати и её наконец-то стошнило.


End file.
